


The only man that I love...

by ConnorProject2K17



Series: Evan is a kinky fucker [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Could be crack?, Evan is kinky, Exhibitionism, M/M, connor is trans, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorProject2K17/pseuds/ConnorProject2K17
Summary: “Don’t worry, Con,” Evan whispered, his voice dropping a few octaves and turning dusky. Connor swallowed thickly, and turned back to the teacher. There was no way Evan would… although he was a kinky son of a… but not in public, surely…Aka, Connor is trans, and Evan is kinky. Could relate to my fic Fog Night. Maybe.





	The only man that I love...

As Mr Reyes’ voice droned through the classroom, Connor felt his eyes drift away, and he found himself staring out the window. The pink of the sun gave way to orange as it sunk further and further into the ground… just a half an hour and he’d be free… and it’d be the weekend…

A loud cough broke Connor from his daydreaming, and he subtly turned his head. His boyfriend, Evan, was timidly glaring at him from the desk next to his, head ducked to avoid being called on. Connor gave him a tired smile.

“Hey babe,” he whispered, sounding far more awake than he felt. That just seemed to make Evan angrier.

“Con-Connor,” he stammered, a light flush crawling over his soft face. Something fluttered in Connor’s chest, and for once he didn’t push it down.

“Just thirty minutes, babe,” Connor muttered, trying to make his voice sound husky, and deep. It just sounded like he had been smoking cigarettes.

“Thirty more minutes, and we can go back to yours.”

Evan furrowed his eyebrows, looking adorable in Connor’s opinion, and bit his lip. The fluttery feeling grew, like a swarm of butterflies underneath his skin.

“We-we can’t go to mine,” Evan whispered. The fluttery froze immediately.

“What? Why not?” Connor whisper-yelled. There was a noise, and they both looked up at the teacher. Mr Reyes was just tapping his fingers against the desk especially loudly, and wasn’t paying either of them any attention. Both boys turned back.

“My mum needs to work from home, and you know our walls are really thin.” Evan told his boyfriend, who went red. Those thin walls had caused them both hours of embarrassment and awkward stories.

“Well we can’t go back to mine,” Connor pointed out, “my sister’s got all her friend’s round for jazz practise. We’ll be spotted immediately.”

Evan sighed, and looked away in frustration. Connor did the same, and his eyes trailed back to the window. They were so close…

Something pressed against his thigh, and he almost yelped, but quickly swallowed the sound. Looking down, careful to avoid the teachers gaze, he saw Evan’s hand gently holding the space between Connor’s waist and knee. The fluttering came back full force, and Connor felt a strong heat fall over his face.

“Evan…”

“Don’t worry, Con,” Evan whispered, his voice dropping a few octaves and turning dusky. Connor swallowed thickly, and turned back to the teacher. There was no way Evan would… although he was a kinky son of a… but not in public, surely…

The hand began kneading gently, pressing closer to Connor’s crotch, and Evan’s fingers trailed small circles against the tight denim. Connor was beginning to regret wearing skinny jeans.

“Ev-Evan,”

“Shhhh,” Evan’s voice wasn’t loud enough to be heard by anyone but them, but it carried through Connor’s ears and stuck in his mind. Fuck, that was sexy…

The fingers slid upwards, achingly slowly, up Connor’s thigh, and thumbed against the button at the top. Connor’s breath hitched, and Evan’s hand stopped.

“If you don’t want to…”

“No. I don’t know if…”

Connor didn’t finish his sentence, and he didn’t have to. With almost practised speed, Evan undid the button with one hand, and carefully drew down the zipper. If anyone in the class had heard, they were all too tired to care.

Evan’s hand didn’t venture any further, instead just playing with the space between the zipper and the button distractedly.

Connor took the time to look around the room. He and Evan were at the back, their chairs almost pressed against the wall. There were thirty other people in the room, including the teacher, and none of them were looking their way. Lucky for him, because on a normal day he’d be the center of attention. With his long hair, skinny jeans and punk-rock aesthetic, he was constantly tormented by his classmates. If it were a perky Monday morning, someone would have noticed his red face, and quick breaths.

Speaking of which, Evan wasn’t looking at him. He was staring contently at the teacher, with a normal tired expression you’d expect of a teenager on a Friday afternoon. No one could have guessed that his fingers were edging dangerously close to the edge of Connor’s zip.

Without warning, he pushed the flap away, and dug his fingers into the space, pressing against the fabric of Connor’s boxer shorts. Connor heard a strange noise echo through the walls of the small room, and when every pair of eyes turned, he realised the noise had come from him.

While the other students whispers filled the air, Evan played with his boyfriends shorts, pushing his fingers further into the dark fabric. Slowly, a wetness seeped through the boxers, and slipped around his fingers, greasing them with his boyfriend’s slick juices. Evan carefully rubbed his fingers against the fabric, and through them he felt Connor’s pussy swell with need.

Connor bit back a moan as the blond next to him pushed against his cunt, desperately trying to keep up the facade of bored student. A girl next to him, Jenna Rolan, raised an eyebrow at his heavy blush, but didn’t say anything. Slowly, the others turned away, still peering over their shoulders to whisper about him.

Somehow the thought of so many people… so many eyes on him as Evan… and Evan worked his pussy liked that just made Connor grow wetter, and Evan’s small smirk grew.

“You like this, don’t you, babe?” The blond asked, his voice still deep and lyrical. Connor swallowed thickly, and nodded. The fog of heat growing in his stomach sunk dramatically, and his twat quickly heated up as Evan rubbed his fingers, faster and faster.

Connor nodded, his long hair falling over his face as he tried to seem inconspicuous. Waves of pleasure were rolling over him, and it took all of his will-power not to grind against his boyfriends hand.

His eyes darted to the clock, and his heart rose. Five minutes… only five more minutes and then the bell would ring… and Connor could go home…

Evan seemed to read his mind, and his smile fell. His rubbing paused, much to Connor’s relief and disappointment, before his hand moved again.

Fast enough for no one to notice, Evan quickly dug around the rim of Connor’s boxer shorts, and stuck his hand inside. Connor swallowed a gasp as his boyfriends fingers brushed against his pubes, and sunk his hand further down.

With his eyes still focused on the board, Evan found Connor’s pussy lips, and carefully spread them.

Careful to not raise suspicion, Connor lowered his head onto the desk, and hid his face behind his hair. Heat tingled around his body, the pleasure encasing his body only increased with every tiny move he made. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Connor whimpered, gently moving his hips against Evan’s hand, and tried not to cry out as Evan toyed with his cunt. Not entering, just moving around down there, getting to know what he was working with.

Finally, like it was what he was searching for, Evan’s hand found his clit. And pressing it between his fingers, he pinched it. Connor’s whole body somehow went rigid and loose at the same time as Evan fiddled with his pussy, squeezing his clit, and rubbing his lips.

Then, like a siren, the bell screamed through the room, and Evan’s hand jolted in surprise. Connor’s moan was drowned out by the bell, as no one paid him any mind as they scrambled to put away all of their belongings.

“Ev-Evan…” Connor whimpered weakly, his mind scattered with need as the bubble of lust grew steadily inside of him. Evan just smiled apologetically, and withdrew his hand.

“Sorry, babe.” he muttered, and briefly took his boyfriend’s hand in his own, before picking up his bag and disappearing out the door.

Connor drowsily looked down at his hand, and felt his own pussy juices slick against his fingers. He moaned, dazed, and lazily shoved his satchel onto his shoulder.

The walk from the school building into the parking lot was hell. So many people touching him… so many people shouldering past, or briefly making skin-on-skin contact as they passed him… it was hell. Connor’s entire body felt dizzy with need, to be touched all over. There was not an inch of him that didn’t burn with desire to be held by Evan… fuck he was horny.

This was not helped by the wetness sticking his thighs together while he walked, rubbing his boxers against his gaping pussy as he took step after agonising step out the school door.

Oh god, and it was a half an hour walk home too… there was no way he was letting his sister drive him now… fuck Evan and his… and his… whatever it was…

A loud clang broke Connor free of his muddled thoughts, and he turned to see the noise.

Evan was sitting in a car, one hand knocking against the door through the open window, and waving his boyfriend over. Part of Connor, a whole 0.1%, wanted to strangle him. The other 9.99% tingled when he saw Evan’s bronzed arms and strong jaw, and Connor was in no position to complain.

“Would you like a ride home?” Evan asked, sounding way too timid for someone who just brought their significant other to the brink of orgasm, and then left.

“Please.” Connor whined, his voice sounding more desperate then he’d like. Evan opened the other door for him, and watched as the brunet awkwardly clambered inside.

“You okay?” he asked, as he stuck the keys in, and fiddled with a few buttons. Connor felt too tired to glare at him, so he just gave a weak groan. Evan winced, and turned the key.

The car roared to life, and with it, began to slowly hum. Connor tipped his head back, and moaned as the vibrations wracked his entire body. Oh god, his pussy was quivering… oh fuck he was close… he was so hot… so very…

A weak scream ripped from Connor’s throat as the bubble inside of him burst, and he came in his trousers.

“Ev… fuck, Ev…” he shrieked, his brain scrambled with lust as orgasm after orgasm shook his body.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, the last one died down, and Connor fell limp in his seat. Tilting his head, he saw his boyfriend smiling nervously at him.

“I, er, I sound proofed and blacked out the windows,” Evan told him, gripping the steering wheel awkwardly. Connor turned to see students milling around outside the car, not one of them paying attention to them.

“I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah. Love you too.”


End file.
